One Dollar
by Cheiri Blossom
Summary: Detective Asuka, 27, finds a young woman lying on the streets. She has no memory of who she is or who she was. Can Asuka help her regain her memory?
1. Trash Heap

****

Author's Note: I decided to make another story along with the one I was writing (An Identity Revealed). I hope all my other fans that are currently reading An Identity Revealed will read this one too. I'm so happy, two stories at once! To all new fans please read both my fics!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail! You know how annoying it get when you have to write it at the top of EVERY chapter?! 

Chapter 1

The busy streets had long faded as night settled across the almost sleeping city. A few gangs here and there lingered in alleys chatting amongst themselves. They watched suspiciously as common people walked by who obviously tried to ignore the intimidating stares. One of these people was a man about six foot seven. With his hands in his pockets, he walked casually in and out of the dim streetlights. His mouth played with an unlit cigarette. His dark green hair and eyes were not lost in the night. Every step under a light, his eyes sparkled widely and his hair was illuminated by streaks of light. The man looked over at the gang in the alley, bored.

" Hey Detective Asuka. How was the job?" The gang member sneered. Since Asuka had fought crime most of his life, he was well known in the shady parts of town.

" Tiring. I'm so glad the day's over. Let's keep it that way if you know what I mean?" Asuka said taking the cigarette out of his mouth. The gang member smiled revealing gold caps concealing his teeth. Asuka held back a grimace.

" No problems from this alley. At least not today." He said and let out a booming laugh.

" See ya later." Asuka said ducking under a street light. He replaced his cigarette back in his mouth. This time he lit it and walked farther down the gloomy sidewalk. Many women with a need of clothing smiled seductively at him as he passed a series of bars. Asuka's reply was his detective badge. The women backed off to the comfort of their bars.

" To think such a hot guy like that is still single nowadays." One of the women whispered to her friend. The other nodded with agreement as they drew more 'business' into the bar. Asuka, upset after hearing this comment, flicked his cigarette angrily to the curb. He watched the red glow fall to the ground in front of a trash heap. He looked at it disgusted. His eyes traveled to the top where a young woman, about 25 or so, lay unconscious. Asuka dropped to his knees and stared at the woman more closely. Her hair was unkempt. It straggled down the trash pile where it lingered on the curb. Her face had dried blood and dirt caked on in layers. Asuka grasped her shoulder firmly and shook her slightly. Her arm fell to her side and revealed a sign on her lap.

It read:

One dollar for a woman on a street,

One dollar towards shoes for her feet,

One dollar for the food she will eat.

Asuka, with pity weighing his conscious, picked up the woman and carried her home. Ignoring the dirty looks from passing civilians, Asuka managed to carry her up four flights of stairs to his New York City apartment. He kicked open the door forcefully letting it swing into the attached. Asuka made his way through the messy piles on the floor to the couch where he lay the girl. He brushed away stray hairs from her scruffy face.

It seemed like at his touch the woman came back to life. Her eyes were blurred as she tried to focus on the surroundings around her. When her vision had settled, she lay her ocean blue eyes on a man leaning over her.

" What's your name?" He whispered gently.

" A-Asuka?" She muttered. She coughed after his name.

" Do you…know me?" He asked bewildered.

****

Author's Note: Hmmm…I wonder who the girl is? A little obvious ain't it? This chapter was short cause it was the first chapter. So review and the next will be longer.


	2. Talk over Coffee

****

Author's Note: Second chapter! Yahhh!! I like this story a lot and I hope all you readers do too.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail. I'll say it over and over and over…

****

Chapter 2

" What's your name?" He whispered gently.

" A-Asuka?" She muttered. She coughed after his name.

" Do you…know me?" He asked bewildered.

" No, Asuka is my name." She croaked. Her cough packed the air.

" Do you need some water?" He asked worriedly.

" Water would be lovely, thank you." She said coughing again. Asuka rushed to the kitchen and filled the glass with water. The woman drank it eagerly. " Thank you I feel much better." She said propping herself to a sitting position.

" Do you have a last name?" He asked anxious to know more about her.

" Not that I can remember." She said touching her forehead gingerly. The woman flinched at her touch. " Still hurts." She mumbled.

" Maybe you should go to the hospital." Asuka suggested.

" No I'll be fine." She said trying to stand up. Her feet did not support her weight when she did get to a standing position. She flopped back down on the couch agitated. " Guess I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

" You can stay the night here. I don't mind." Asuka said. The woman's eyes widened with happiness as she hugged him with as much joy as her eyes had shown him.

" Thank you so much!" She said finally releasing him.

" Just doing my job." Asuka said proudly.

" Job?" The woman questioned.

" I'm a detective at the local police station." He said taking out his badge. The woman traced the badge with her finger before returning it. (This is sorta a long stretch from what I do on duty.) He thought to himself. " Well…uh…the bathroom's over there. You can take a shower or whatever." He said scratching his head. " My bedroom is over there if you need me. You can sleep on the couch." The woman saluted him and smiled.

" Goodnight detective!" She beamed. Asuka smiled at the woman's enthusiasm before entering his room.

(Nice woman.) He said taking his jacket off and throwing it across the room. His black suspenders presented themselves against his white undershirt. He peeled his arms from under them letting them hang at his waist. (She reminds me of someone in school.) He froze in remembrance before pushing the sad memories away. Asuka heard the shower running in the room next to him as he climbed into his single sized bed. Asuka closed his eyes still haunted by the sad memories he had just pushed away. Whenever he shut his eyes, he saw her dancing tauntingly on his lids. Asuka opened his eyes and sighed while staring up at the ceiling.

" Saint Tail…" He whispered. Though he had only been a boy at the time, he still remembered every detail vividly. How she entered his life and then left without a trace. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he turned on his side. A soft hum came from the bathroom. The water had receded revealing the woman's tune she had been humming the whole time. Asuka found it comforting as he shut his eyes.

" Umm…excuse me Mr. Detective sir. But do you have anything I can change into?" The woman asked through the door. Asuka reopened his eyes and groaned softly. He got up annoyed and opened the door. The light stung his eyes as it rushed into his dark room. He threw a random shirt and pants at her from the floor and slammed it again.

" Thank you!" She shouted through the door. Her hum commenced again as Asuka heard a rustling from the other room. " Light's out." She said to herself. The light receded quickly with a simple click of the lamp. " Goodnight Asuka." She said. Asuka, subconsciously listening, looked at the door.

" Goodnight!" He yelled back. The woman smiled to herself. She was talking to herself when she had said goodnight. None the less, it made her smile with happiness as she curled up in the warm blankets. 

Light filled the once dark room. Asuka opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. He was always at his best in the morning. He stretched happy that a new day had started. Asuka opened his bedroom door and froze when he saw a figure turn on the couch. His mind twisted when he remembered last night. Asuka stared at the now clean woman. Her face was pale but clean. Her hair had been brown with dirt, but now a brilliant orange that radiated through the room. 

(Her hair…) He thought.

" Meimi…" He said quietly. He bent over to graze her serene face with his hand before retreating to the kitchen. He began to make a pot of coffee, angry with himself. " She said her name was Asuka. Don't get mushy, It isn't her." He mumbled angrily. Asuka heard the woman stir from the living room. He walked in to greet her. Asuka met her eyes as she smiled.

" Good morning detective." She said pulling the covers away. In the daylight her clothes could be seen as a wrinkled T-shirt and a pair of khakis.

" Good morning ma'am." He said politely.

" You can call me Asuka." She said stretching her hands to the ceiling.

" Then you can call me Asuka." He said and smiled. The woman laughed.

" I'll get confused. Don't you have a nickname or something?" She asked. Asuka thought for a minute before replying.

" In school, my friends used to call me Asuka Jr." He recommended.

" Asuka Jr…that sounds familiar." She said going in to deep thought.

" Probably because we share the same name." He said and smiled. " Care for some coffee?"

" Sure." She said jumping off the couch. She followed Asuka into the kitchen to receive a cup of freshly brewed coffee. After a few sips, Asuka lowered his mug and leaned up against the counter.

" So you don't remember anything about your past?" He asked.

" I can't remember." She said and laughed. " But seriously, I think it's because I hit my head recently." She said pulling back her bangs to let the detective view her wound. A light layer of skin had healed over it but it still looked deep.

" That needs stitches. But you could probably last until I got to my lunch break. We'll take the subway to the hospital then."

" Okay." She said sipping her coffee. Her eyes peered over the rim at him excitedly.

" Well I gotta go to work, Asuka. So I'll see you around noon. Be ready okay?" He said grabbing his jacket off the chair.

" Okay. Have a nice day at work…Asuka Jr.!" She said happy at his new nickname. He smiled before disappearing behind the door.

****

Author's Note: Not much excitement now, but there will be later, promise. Please review! I look forward to reading them so much!


	3. Stitches of Love?

****

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was working on my other story and school… and , and I'm sorry! Well I made this chapter extra long and it is really really good! So please please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saint Tail so you can't do anything! Nah Nah!

****

Chapter 3

Asuka went through his ordinary routine. Sign a few papers; investigate rumors around town, basic stuff. But what was on his mind was not basic stuff. He had the woman who eagerly waited for the clock to strike noon on his mind constantly. Her looks, actions, even her way of speech drove his mind lopsided. Everything was the same as before.

(This has to be Meimi!) He thought while absent-mindedly reading over his papers. With his mind elsewhere, his surroundings seemed fiction. His secretary continually checking up on him. Her worrisome manner left her nervous around the office every workday. But today she was abnormally stressed out. She had noticed her boss' loss of interest in his job. Usually that was what he lived for.

" E-Excuse me…Mr. Asuka? I-Is everything alright?" She stuttered fumbling with the door. Her hands contained a cup of coffee that was shaking rapidly at the moment and a doorknob. She looked down at the be-knobbed door and gulped.

" Miss Takamiya, that's the second time this week. You seriously have to relax. Everything doesn't always have to be perfectly crystal. A few bumps in the road are sometimes good." Asuka said snapping out of his Saint Tail inhabited thoughts. He grasped the coffee out of her trembling hands.

(Everything does have to be perfect. So then you will finally recognize my perilous efforts to comfort you.) She thought trying to stop her shaking hands.

" I'll try switching to decaf Mr. Asuka." She said and bowed apologetically.

" Stop calling me 'Mr.' Asuka Takamiya. I've known you since high school."

" Sorry Mr.… I mean Asuka." Lina said blushing with the formalness. Asuka took no notice and rounded his desk. He dug in to his papers again. Lina, still dazed, stood in the doorway. After a few moments, Asuka still felt her presence and looked up.

" Do you need me to show you the way out?" He asked. Takamiya, blushing seven shades darker, stumbled to the door. She shut the door in a hurry and sat herself back in her chair. Her hands were at ease now as her mind began to fantasize.

" Soon…soon." Lina said to herself. She began her menial work at the computer once again agitated with boredom. About a half an hour later, Asuka opened his door casually and greeted her with a smile. He handed her the now empty coffee mug.

" I'll be back by the end of my break." He said reassuring her. Lina's face was muffling her sadness by his absence. She was not a good actor.

" I-I'll be here." She stuttered. Lina directed her focus to the coffee mug in front of her and traced her forefinger around the rim. It was still moist from the coffee and…his breath. Lina blushed at the thought.

" I sure hope you would be here. I don't know what I would do without a proper secretary." He said walking past her. " See you later Takamiya." He said stepping onto the streets.

(She still acts the way she did in school.) He said and sighed. (Why doesn't she give up on me? It's been 13 years. Women are hopeless…) Asuka signaled for a taxi. He rode in the back of the smelly car for about five minutes before reaching his apartment building. He paid the cab driver way too much for a five-minute ride. (Nothing's cheap these days.) He mumbled, as his wallet seemed lighter. Asuka trudged up the four flights of stairs miserably. (Boo-hoo…my life is so terrible) He thought in a sarcastic tone. Asuka sighed again before opening his door. What he saw was terrifying.

" I…I" He gasped amazed at the sight.

" Oh! Hello Asuka. I was bored so I cleaned your apartment." She said in a chipper tone.

" I…I have carpet?" He asked still amazed at what lay before him. " I never knew." Asuka said setting his bag down on the couch. The woman came to his side and smiled broadly. " Where did you get those clothes?" He asked now looking at her. She was wearing a pale pink dress down to her knees. It was a beautiful sundress that looked beautiful on her also.

" This is what I was wearing when you found me. I just washed it a bit." She twirled happily. " Pink is my favorite color." She added.

" Pink…" Asuka mumbled. His reminiscing had overtaken him again as he stared blankly into space.

" Asuka Jr.?" The woman said worriedly. She peered into his vacant eyes. " Are you sick?"

" Ah…no. But you're the one that has to go to the hospital." Asuka exclaimed. He grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her out the door. About half way down the stairs he remembered he was still holding her. " S-Sorry." He stammered. He released her wrist and walked down the stairs at a quicker pace. The woman only smiled as she continued to follow him. Asuka, his face finally cooling, turned to her. " Do you want to take a cab or the subway?" He asked.

" Hmm…can we walk?" She suggested. Asuka merely nodded and continued down the street. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, female Asuka started the conversation again. " How was work?"

" Fine." He said shortly. Frustrated with his lack of speech, Asuka probed him more.

" Do you have any friends there?" She asked again in persistence.

" Not really. There's this girl named Lina Takamiya that I've known since school but besides her, I don't talk to many people." The 'talk' fell silent again. The woman felt oddly familiar with that name.

(Lina Takamiya…) She said over and over in her mind. (I know who S---t T-il is!) Asuka heard in her head. (Whose voice is this? Takamiya's?) She wondered. Her brain buzzed with unanswered questions the rest of the way to the hospital. 

An overpowering smell overwhelmed both persons as they walked through the swiveling doors. It had the smell of bleach and medicine together. As the couple walked to the reception desk, the smell seemed to soak into their clothes and skin.

" Excuse me Miss Nurse." He said to the woman busily working behind the counter.

" Yes?" She replied.

" We have an appointment to see Nurse Mimori." He inquired.

" Seira…" Female Asuka muttered.

" What? You know her?" Asuka said quickly turning his gaze full of bewilderment on the woman. (I knew it! This has to be Meimi!)

" No I was just reading the door over there." She smiled and pointed the glass door. It had a list of doctors and nurses one of them baring the name of Seira Mimori.

" She'll see you now Mr. Asuka and Miss. Asuka." The nurse said and led them through the same glass door they had been reading. They tramped through white walled hallways. They came upon a series of doors. The nurse led them into one and sat them down. She told them to wait and the nurse would be right in. Female Asuka hummed softly trying to occupy herself. Asuka Jr. peered up at her from time to time from his three-month year old magazine. 

" Hello. And how are you today?" Nurse Mimori said in a pleasant voice. Both Asukas looked up. " Oh Asuka. I didn't know you were here today too." She said ruffling through her papers.

" The stitches are for her." He said pointing to the orange-haired woman swinging her legs on the seat. Seira took one look at her and gasped.

" Can I see you outside Mr. Asuka?" She asked fumbling with her glasses. Asuka stood up and accompanied Seira out into the hall. Seira shut the door quietly before returning her gaze to Asuka. " Is that…?" She trailed off. Asuka shook his head sadly.

" She claims her name is Asuka but that gash on her head makes me wonder." He said. The conversation fell silent between the two though chatter could still be heard in the distant halls.

" I miss her." Seira muttered. She looked sadly up at the man who shared the same feelings. Asuka smiled down at her.

" How are you doing Seira?" He asked moving closer to her.

" J-Just fine. I wasn't expecting to see you until the weekend though." She said a slight blush creeping across her face.

" Are you angry?" He asked. Seira looked into his green eyes and smiled.

" Of course not." She said. His hand cupped her cheek gently as she closed her eyes. Seira placed her hand on his comfortably. She opened her eyes to see him leaning closer. " Not in front of everybody!" She whispered firmly.

" No ones watching." He reassured her. Asuka brushed his lips against hers. Her breath was warm, as was her touch. Seira melted from his caressing touch and breathed heavily.

" Ahem." A voice came from behind her. She jumped away from Asuka almost running into the doctor behind her.

" I'm so sorry!" She said bowing. Asuka did the same without as much enthusiasm. He loved getting her into trouble. 

" I think the patient is waiting." The doctor said returning to his duties. Seira made sure that he was long gone before she stared angrily up at Asuka. He was choking a laugh as his sides shook from holding it in. Seira hit his arm playfully before returning to the room.

" I thought you guys had forgotten me." Female Asuka piped as both people walked through the doorway.

" We could never forget about you." Asuka said reassuringly. Mimori remained silent as she placed her work glasses over her eyes. From behind the frames, you could tell they were full of concentration. Seira gathered her supplies and began to work on the patient. Fifteen minutes later, she was wiping sweat from her brow and smiling at her work. Asuka felt her stitches and caught Mimori's contagious smile.

" Thank you very much Miss Mimori." Asuka said politely. She walked out the door happily. Asuka Jr. looked at Seira to see her staring at him also.

" I'm still trying to get used to it." Asuka Jr. informed her. Seira put the doctoral supplies away before replying.

" I'll see you on Sunday then?" She said drawing closer to him.

" Sunday it is." He said wrapping his arms around her. Asuka kissed her lightly before stepping out of the room.

(I'm so glad I gave up being a nun.) Seira thought lovingly holding the spot where he had kissed her.

****

Author's Note: I sorta like this match up, but everyone knows that Meimi and Asuka are better of together. Review Review **REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Unwanted Memories

****

Author's Note: So Sorry! School started and I wanted to finish An Identity Revealed, which I did, but I'm now back in the game! Thank you so much for sticking with me if you are still there. -_-'

****

Disclaimer: Haven't said in a looong time, but, sadly, I still don't own Saint Tail.

****

Chapter 4

" That nurse was so friendly." Asuka said happily putting her hands in the air as she walked. The breeze from Central Park danced with her hair as she pushed it gently behind her ears.

" Yep." He said briefly. Asuka shoved his hands in his pockets. The shade of the trees raced over the features of the two persons as they walked lackadaisically through the large park. Though no conversation was exchanged between the two beings, they each felt contently happy. Asuka suddenly looked down at his watch and groaned.

" Hmm?" Female Asuka asked noticing his anxiety.

" We have to get back to work now." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the other side of the park.

" 'We'?"

" There is no time to drop you off at my apartment. Sorry." 

" Oh I don't mind." They both quickly ran to his office. Asuka Jr. slammed the door open and almost collapsed on the floor exasperated.

" Sorry I'm late Takamiya. I had to take her to the hospital." He said bent over. Asuka quickly pointed to the woman behind her who seemed unhindered by the run they just had experienced. Female Asuka received a queer familiar look from the secretary.

" I'm sorry. My name is Asuka." The bright orange-haired woman smiled and stuck out her hand. Takamiya cautiously grasped it.

" C'mon Asuka. I'll show you my office." He said pushing her into the office. Takamiya's nose wrinkled in disgust.

" You're not fooling me again Meimi Haneoka." She whispered. She returned to her desk and pushed the intercom button. " Mr. Asuka, would you and your friend like anything to drink?" She asked in an overly sweet tone. Asuka Jr. looked over at the woman and she just smiled.

" Two waters will do Takamiya." He said and then turning off the intercom. " So what do you think?" He asked proudly.

" Wow. Your work and living conditions are totally different." She awed at the neatness of it all. " Can I take a closer look?" She asked curiously pointing at the wall of photos. He nodded before diving into a pile of paperwork. Asuka scanned across each picture eager to know more about the secretive man. Her eyes stopped on a newspaper article from 13 years ago. " This is really old." She said over her shoulder. Asuka Jr. looked up from his work and smiled. 

" That was my whole life when I was a teenager. I wanted to be a detective like my father only a better one."

" Saint Tail is on the Prowl…" Asuka said quietly reading the headline of the newspaper clipping.

(I know who Saint Tail is!) A voice shouted in her head.

" Two waters." Said the same voice. Asuka twirled around to see Takamiya placing both glasses of water on Asuka Jr.'s desk.

(Stop running you coward!) A different voice rang in her head. Asuka cupped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

" What's the matter Asuka?" Asuka Jr. asked worriedly getting up from his desk.

(That's his voice!) She thought hurriedly. (Where are these memories coming from?) Her eyes wet with overwhelming tears. Her knees gave way and she fell onto the floor still clutching her head tightly.

(I'm not lying. I'm just not ready to tell you.) She heard her own voice say.

" What is going on?!" Asuka screamed out loud. Asuka Jr. grabbed her shaking shoulders and tried to comfort her. Female Asuka strained to look up at the picture that had put her in this painful situation. The blacks and whites of the writing and picture engulfed her. The room buzzed then blurred around her. She saw in front of her the vague picture of a girl jumping from a rooftop. All of a sudden, the images flooded with color. The black of the suit, the pink of the skirt, and the orange of the hair were all too familiar. The girl in the picture turned around and smiled softly at Asuka.

" You're me!" She gasped. Her voice echoed off the invisible black walls that contained her.

" It's time to come back Meimi." The thief said holding out her hand. Asuka hesitated before slowly reaching out to her hand. As soon as her finger touched the black leather glove, her brain exploded with memories.

(He'll hate me! Don't hate me!) She heard herself yelling.

" Shut up! Leave me alone!"

" Asuka! Snap out of it!" She heard Asuka Jr.'s voice from a distant.

(May the Lord watch over us and keep us.) A fourth voice said softly.

" Make it stop! Make it stop!" She yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. Asuka Jr. was trying to wake her out of her nightmare, but nothing seemed to penetrate her trance. " Takamiya, call Seira now!" He demanded. The secretary stumbled out of the room.

(Haneoka…I love you. I'm not lying…I'm so happy when you're near me…) Asuka Jr.'s voice said lovingly. The voices stopped and the atmosphere slowly returned to her.

" Asuka! Asuka!" Asuka Jr. was shouting. He was shaking her shoulders determined to bring her. Asuka's desolate eyes became bright again momentarily before she fainted in his arms. He laid her gently down on the floor before looking at the photo that had triggered it all.

" Saint Tail…" He whispered.

****

Author's Note: Shock! I never would have guessed that Female Asuka was someone else! Never! This chapter was very enjoyable to write! I hope its as enjoyable to read!


	5. A Voice from the Past

****

Author's Note: Back on track! I'm trying to update a lot more. So please forgive me for the long waits.

****

Disclaimer: Saint Tail is not owned by me. Ohh! Passive voice!

****

Chapter 5

Up, down

Up, down

Up, down

The gentle elevating and falling motion of Female Asuka's chest left the hospital room cold and silent. Asuka Jr. sat impatiently in a chair next to the girl's motionless body. He watched the mist of her breath fog the oxygen mask. It slowly disappeared as she breathed in. Seira stood in the doorway, her shadow caught in the light beaming into the quiet room. Takamiya, reluctantly worried, leaned against the wall outside.

Asuka Jr. slowly bowed his head in the space between the bed's edge and Asuka's leg. Seira smoothly made her way to him. She put a comforting hand on his back.

" Everything will be fine. Her mind was just overstressed. All she needs is a little sleep." Seira cooed. Asuka Jr. sat for a moment before standing up and embracing Seira in his arms. He rocked slowly allowing her to move with him.

" It was that picture of Saint Tail…the one in my office." He mumbled. Seira lay her head back against his chest and shut her eyes.

" It may be her yet." She said in a sad voice. He murmured in agreement. " Just promise me something."

" What?" Asuka Jr. asked bending over to kiss her neck.

" Promise me that you won't-"

" Ooh…" A groan from the bed interrupted. Asuka Jr. released Seira and quickly sat down next to the bed. He grabbed Asuka's hand and squeezed it tightly.

" Asuka Jr…" She whispered. Her eyes were reluctant to open.

" I'm right here." He assured her.

" I'm…" Asuka said. Her voice died momentarily before picking up again. " I'm sorry…"

" What?" He asked his eyes widening with surprise. Asuka's eyes flickered open and wandered around the room until they rested upon Asuka Jr.

" Hmm? Did I say something?" She said sitting up.

" Um…no." He said releasing his tension. He released her hand and leaned back in his chair.

" Now, Asuka you shouldn't be sitting up yet." Seira said walking closer to the bed. Asuka obeyed and lay back against her pillows.

" It's nice to see you again Miss Mimori." She said and smiled.

" It's nice to see you too Asuka." Returning the compliment. " I have to go check up on other patients. You stay here and rest all that you need to." And with that, Seira left the room in a hasty pace.

" I've got to go pay the bill. I'll come back later." He told Asuka. She shook her head understandingly as he left the room. 

" In the hospital twice in a day." She said to herself. " I wonder how I got here. Or even why I'm here? I don't feel sick and nothing hurts."

(Close your eyes.) A voice rang in her ears.

" Who…Who said that?" Asuka asked looking around quickly.

(Close your eyes and you will see me.) The voice said again. She scanned the room again before cautiously closing her eyes. A girl in a pink and black outfit appeared in the blackness.

" Saint Tail…" Asuka said wearily. " You're that girl I saw in the picture."

" Yes. But you don't remember knowing me?" The image said. The picture flickered as if unsure about its existence. She thought for a moment and then shook her head.

" Maybe this form will make it easier for you." The pink-skirted girl disappeared and in her place came a young girl with long orange hair.

" You're me." Asuka said in awe.

" A younger version, but still, yes, I am you."

" Why am I talking to you? Why are you in my head?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her.

" Part of you still wants to hold onto your past. Part of you wants to sustain the character you once were." The smaller version walked closer to her. " Meimi wants to come out again."

" Meimi?" Female Asuka asked. Her ears began to buzz and images of herself popped up all over the inside of her eyelids.

" Yes. Meimi Haneoka wants to live again."

" Are you her?" She asked. The girl nodded her head slowly.

" I'm tired of sleeping. I miss everyone." Meimi said and smiled somberly.

" But I still don't remember…" Asuka said her voice fading.

" That's what I'm here for. Just keep your eyes close and dream. Dream of your past, dream of me." The girl said disappearing into the darkness.

" Wait! Who is Saint Tail?" Asuka called out into the darkness.

" Don't concern yourself with her. For now, just dream and remember." Meimi's voice boomed. It echoed a few times before it diminished. Asuka opened her eyes. The room was empty. She sighed and lay against her pillow.

" Meimi Haneoka…" She whispered. Asuka slowly drifted into a sleep. Dreams of her past swarmed her head.

(Sawatari invited you to the aquarium with Seira Mimori, Lina Takamiya, and Asuka Jr.) Meimi said filling Asuka's brain with their memories.

" I was happy, wasn't I?" She asked. Meimi smiled and nodded.

(The elevator had too much weight so you got off. Asuka Jr. grabbed your hand and pulled you back on.)

" I'm…I'm beginning to remember." She told her counterpart. Asuka fell into the pool of memories.

Lina was still leaning outside in the hall. She had overheard the whole discussion Asuka had just had with **herself.**

" Just as I thought." She said to herself. " If I can help it, she won't regain her memories."

(You already had your chance with Asuka Jr. so back off Haneoka!) Lina angrily thought.

" I am Meimi Haneoka." Female Asuka told herself over and over again.

****

Author's Note: Just the fact that you people are still reading makes me so happy! But that doesn't mean stop reviewing. In fact, here's a math formula for you

Reviews = happy = more chapters – time = happy reviewers. See we all win!


	6. Sadness, Jealousy, Anger, and Guilt

****

Author's Note: Hehe! Chapter Six is my favorite.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail but I own this chapter 6. No stealing my ideas!! Cause we all know that they are so good and well thought out. *cough*

****

Chapter 6

Asuka woke up on the futon and looked up at the ceiling. The pattern was unfamiliar to her, so much so that she sat up and glanced at her environment. This place was new. It was clean and well organized. The kitchen was attached to the living room with a little window connecting the two rooms. The bathroom was out of the way in the entrance hall and the bedroom was at the southern part of the apartment. The walls were painted a pleasant shade of green. The furniture matched it with gold and brown coloring. This was, in fact, the apartment of Seira Mimori. She slowly took in her surroundings before standing up. A pink gown fell to her ankles. It glided in the air as she looked down at the soft linen. Asuka wondered into the kitchen still observing the apartment. She caught a glimpse of a note on the refrigerator door. Her eyes scanned over it quickly.

__

Dear Asuka,

Since you are up and reading this, I'm happy that you feel better. You fell into such a deep sleep that we had to carry you home. That makes it two times! Anyway, I'm out with Nurse Mimori and will be back late. Don't stay up for me. There is food in the fridge, help yourself. Have a wonderful evening!

Asuka Jr.

(That's right I was at the hospital…) She said to herself. Asuka slowly walked away from the fridge clueless at what to do.

" I'm not really hungry." She told herself. " I need some air…" Asuka ran a brush quickly through her hair before setting out into the broad city. The night sky played with the hour of six. The sun shimmered off the green leaves in the nearby park. The streetlights were just beginning to live and shine.

(Asuka is out with that nurse…) She thought to herself. Asuka realized that she was frowning. (Why am I sad? It's not like I know that guy intimately.)

(But you do.) Meimi said in her head.

(Oh yeah…I forgot about the people in my head.) Asuka thought sarcastically.

(Don't you remember anything about Seira or Asuka Jr.?) She asked.

" Hey! You're the one who is supposed to bring these stupid memories back, not me!" She shouted out loud. People stopped and stared at her sudden outburst. Asuka blushed before continuing to walk.

(It seems like you don't want your memory back.) Meimi said quietly.

" Well it's not considered normal for people to have conversations with themselves."

(You're jealous.) Meimi stated solemnly.

" What are you talking about?" Asuka asked in an insulted voice.

(About Seira and Asuka Jr., that's why you are sarcastic. To hide your sadness.)

" But…but I don't even have any feelings for him…" She said in a not so convincing voice.

(You are remembering. That's why you are experiencing these old emotions. Sadness, jealousy, and anger are going to be common for you on your way to gaining your memory.) Meimi said her voice fading from her mind. Asuka sighed in a depressed manner and trudged on down the road.

" So I'm Meimi eh?" She said softly to herself.

(I don't think I should tell Asuka Jr. yet.) Asuka thought to herself. The streets became more crowded as a chain of restaurants approached. Meimi glanced into each of the restaurants dully. Couples lined the tables. Out of many, two distinctive people stood out. Meimi pushed open the restaurant door. The waiter seated her near the recognizable pair.

" Asuka Jr., are you just going to let her stay in your apartment?" Seira probed.

" Why, are you jealous?" He teased.

" Seriously!"

" Well, I'll probably help her get back on her feet. I don't know anything about her background. I checked in the police files and she's not there. When I saw her I thought she had a problem with drugs or alcohol. I mean, that's why most of the homeless people are homeless. But there's something different about her. Something…" Asuka Jr. trailed off.

" Familiar?" Seira suggested.

" Yeah…" He said. She sighed an annoyed sigh.

" It's not Meimi, Asuka. No matter how much you want it to be. It's not."

" It all adds up. The cut on her head…. the loss of memory." He argued. Seira took a sip of her water and stared at him agitated. The conversation fell so only the dull chatter from the other customers could be heard.

" What…" Seira started. She looked down at her plate as if contemplating what to say next. " What would you do if it was Meimi?" Asuka Jr. looked away wishing the topic could be avoided. 

" I don't know…" He said uneasily. His heart ached uncomfortably as he shifted his weight.

" Sorry…" She said after a moment. They ignored each other's eyes continuing to eat in silence. " I have to go to the Ladies Room." Seira finally said. She got up quickly eager to escape the awkwardness. Asuka Jr. released his tense breath. He spotted the familiar orange hair as it walked out of the restaurant with its owner. Asuka Jr. quickly stood up and trailed her.

Meimi sped-walked down the sidewalk. Her back was hunched over her crossed arms as if it was cold out. Tears ran down her ashamed cheeks as she quickly made her way back to the unfamiliar apartment.

" Asuka wait, Stop!" He said yelling after her. She stopped her back to him. He ran up to her out of breath. He stood bent over and breathless before circling her to face her front. Asuka peered at the sad face, confused. " What's wrong?" He asked.

" It's too hard to explain." She caught herself saying.

" I don't understand. Did…did I make you cry? How did I offend you?"

" I'm not the same person. I can't control these feelings. They are all so new yet I've felt them before. I just don't know what's going on." Meimi said through her tears. Asuka Jr. wrapped his arms around her and comforted her with his warm embrace.

" I don't know what I can do to help you, I don't know what happened in your past, but I will try as hard as possible just to make you happy." He said softly into her ear. Meimi felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to push away from his hug.

(Why aren't you moving Meimi? Get away from him! He's not hugging you; he's hugging Asuka.) She told herself. His arms felt so nice around her that her body ignored her raging mind.

(Where did that come from? This woman is a total stranger, but this feels so familiar.) Asuka Jr. debated in his head. Meimi looked up at him her cheeks still wet. She felt her face moving upward towards his.

(What are you doing don't kiss him?!) She thought hysterically. Again her body moved on its own. Meimi eyes slowly closed to keep her lips guessing when they would contact.

Overwhelmed with the moment, Asuka leaned down ready to embrace her pain and sorrow. At long last, their lips connected and their thoughts were lost in a swirl of emotions. He felt her arms wrap around his back. Asuka Jr. took his hand and gently pushed her bright orange hair out of the way. He then brought his hand forward and brushed her soft cheek. Meimi felt her body flood with the happy moments like this that were shared in the past.

" Asuka Jr.! Where did you go? I had to pay the bill and-" Seira yelled. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the smaller figure of a woman behind him. She felt her jaw drop and her head raise with bewilderment. Asuka Jr. whirled around to see Seira frozen to the spot. Her eyes were filled with confusion and doubt. They quickly filled with tears when they saw who the woman was.

" Seira I can explain!" He struggled to say. Seira shook her head letting the tears fly out of the wells of her eyes. She quickly ran past them her arm to her teary eyes. Meimi watched her go by with a heart full of guilt.

" Dammit!" Asuka Jr. swore and tore off after her. Meimi just watched the spectacle. It seemed weird to process in her mind.

(The emotion of guilt was unexpected.) She thought to herself.

****

Author's Note: Oh I know you liked that chapter! I know it. Oh and before I forget, 

****

Yamiyumetenshi – I appreciate your reviews but can you stop being so knit picky? I think focusing on the story instead of the Author's Note is more important. You did make a point about her feet and her weight but I'm not going to change it for something that specific. Thank you for your reviews and I hope this message does not stop you from reading my fic!


	7. A Full Head of Blonde

****

Author's Note: Hi again! Chapter 7 is okay not as good as the last chapter though. Sorry!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail anymore than she owns me. Wow that would be neither either way.

****

Chapter 7

" Damn where are all the good ones hiding?" A handsome blonde man asked quietly to himself while looking out his tinted limousine windows.

" Shall I drive around sir?" The driver suggested.

" Around Central Park a couple times." He replied.

" May I make a suggestion sir?" The driver asked politely.

" Shoot." The man said blankly.

" Might I suggest that we head for Broadway or Astor Street. Mothers are usually at the park. I might not sure if they are as…perky as what you are looking for." The driver said.

" Whatever." The man said still looking out the window. He was bored of this job but this job paid well, very well in fact. He was actually one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. Yet he still could not find the 'one.' Today, though, he was not searching for her. Instead, he roamed the streets for new fresh models for his modeling company. He liked to see the girl for his own eyes instead of sending one of many minimum wage workers he had in stock.

The man dully raised his camera to one of his deep blue eyes to see through its eye. Woman of all sizes and ages past by his lens. Not one seemed to belong in that small frame. The car moved slowly and eased its way down the streets. Traffic was not fast anyway.

" I wish things were still like they were in high school. The girls put so much into their appearance. Their hair, their make-up, their clothes…" He drifted off while naming the wanted qualities. " I want something simple but still shines through. You know what I mean?" He asked his driver while sitting up. He played with the switches on the armrest letting the radio turn off and on and the temperature raise and drop.

" I'll keep my eyes out for that sir." The driver said returning his eyes to the road. The man sighed and looked anxiously out the window.

" Stop the car!" He said quickly. The driver slammed on his brakes nervously. The man got out before the driver could get the door for him. His sights were set on a woman with long familiar orange hair that was lingering lonely down the sidewalk. She twirled her hair with her finger and traced the cracks of the ground with her foot. She jumped when she saw a man looking at her. She blushed and looked the other way.

" Hello." He said politely. The woman ignored him as she continued to slowly walk. " My name is Sawatari Manato. Surely you've heard of me before?" He asked cockily. The woman shook her head without looking at him. " Oh C'mon. I'm the head of the New York City modeling department." Sawatari said. Again the woman only shook her head. " Well you don't seem so enthused to see me."

" Should I be?" The woman said in a sad quiet voice.

" I was going to offer you a job, but I like all my models to be outgoing." He shrugged. After saying this, he expected her to jump at the offer of being a model. The woman only stopped and stared down at the sidewalk.

" Can I trust him?" She whispered to herself.

(You knew him. He went to your school and he liked you a lot.) Meimi replied.

" Do I give him my real name?" She questioned.

(No. He probably still has contact with Asuka Jr. They were best friends after all.)

(What's this lady's problem?) Sawatari thought giving the woman an awkward look. Meimi turned to him and smiled.

" I'm sorry. I was in a bit of a bad mood. My name is Asuka." She said holding out her hand. This was Sawatari's first look at the woman and he already knew him.

" Asuka you said?" He asked just to make sure. He took her hand doubtfully.

" Yep." She said in a chipper voice. " You said something about modeling?" Meimi asked trying to recall.

" Oh! Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to sign a contract with me…this is no place to talk about this. Why don't we go find a small café and talk over a bite to eat?" He suggested.

" Sounds good." She agreed. Meimi continued to walk down the street until she noticed that Sawatari was waiting for her by a sleek black limousine. " Do you…own that?" She gasped. The man only nodded.

" We can go in this if you want." He said smiling at her excitement.

" I've never been in a limo before." Meimi said in awe. She bent over and crawled into the long car. " Wow! This is amazing!" She said laughing.

" You get used it after a while." He said. The driver shut the door on the two and repositioned his self at the steering wheel. " Anyway, we have a new advertisement that's why I was going model hunting."

" What are selling?" She asked curiously.

" A perfume. Long ago there was this thief back in Seika City, that's where I grew up, and she helped this perfumery complete one of the best smelling perfumes there ever will be." He said stretching his arms to the ceiling.

" Then what happened?" Meimi continued to probe. She didn't even notice Sawatari's hand on her shoulder. He hugged her closer and continued his well-known story.

" Well I knew the daughter of the owner of the perfumery and she hooked me up. They already had a slogan and everything. 'A perfume so great even a thief would want it.' You know something like that." Sawatari said rubbing her shoulder. Meimi glanced down at his hand and decided to ignore it for the time being.

" That's so awesome! How do I fit into all of this then?" She wondered.

" Well, we needed a female that looked somewhat like this thief. This thief is well known for her orange ponytail and guess who has the long beautiful orange hair in this car?" He said and winked. Meimi smiled. Her smile faded when her inner self began to talk to her.

(He's talking about you, you know. Saint Tail. You helped that perfumery fourteen years ago. That's why you look so much like Saint Tail. Because you are the one in the same.) Meimi said solemnly. Sawatari, not noticing Meimi's trance, carefully slid his hand down to her waist and cupped it gently. The woman suddenly gasped causing Sawatari to speedily retreat.

" I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" He stumbled to explain. His face was bright red flushed with embarrassment.

" No it wasn't you. I just realized something."

" O-oh." He said relieved. Sawatari mentally cursed at his quick assumptions. They arrived at the small café. Sawatari took Meimi's hand and curtly helped her out of the car.

" Isn't it kind of late?" She asked him.

" Nah. Where've you been babe? This is the city that never sleeps." Sawatari said holding the café door open for her. She nodded her thanks and stepped inside. He quickly followed her inside the warm café. The smell of coffee beans relaxed Meimi's tense muscles as she looked around the artsy café. Many college students were rushing to finish their papers at the last second.

" Anyway, here is the contract." He said pulling a bundle of papers out of his windbreaker.

" How long would I be working for you?" She questioned.

" Couple months, half a year tops." He answered. Meimi scanned the paper thoroughly and looked up at his deep blue eyes.

" How's the pay?" She asked hopefully.

" Very good." He said encouragingly. Meimi looked over the papers a few times and finally decided to go for it. She signed 'fake' name neatly on all the required lines.

(I've finally caught you on film Saint Tail.) Sawatari said a smile spreading across his lips.

****

Disclaimer: Sorry to bore all of you to death but I had to bring him in! Till next time!


	8. The Real Thing or Just Another Fake

****

Author's Note: Hiya everyone! Christmas is coming! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Winter Solstice! Happy Kwanza! (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) Happy whatever! I get two weeks off from school because of the holiday! That means I may be able to write more than one chapter! Ooh! Lucky you!

**Disclaimer: **All I want for Christmas is Saint Tail. But I doubt I'll get it. I will never own Saint Tail even if I ask for it!

****

Chapter 8

" What do you want me to do?" Meimi asked eagerly on the set of the photo shoot. She wore her usual black and pink outfit. It seemed a bit small like the skirt was to short and the front had a lower cut. She pulled nervously on her pink skirt wishing it would cover her thighs.

" Don't be shy babe. The camera loves you." Sawatari exclaimed. The camera snapped leaving dark blotches dancing across her eyes. " Hold the bottle up next to your face. Let the fan blow your hair away from your face." He instructed. Meimi did so but she still felt uncomfortable.

" I think this costume is too small." She said quietly. She didn't like to argue let alone with her boss.

" Nonsense. You look sexy." He complimented. Meimi blushed and held her arms across her chest feeling more self-conscious than ever. Sawatari sighed and stepped away from his camera. " That should be enough for today." He said disappointedly. He walked towards her and planted a kiss on her flushed cheek. " Good job." Sawatari said and walked behind the set. Meimi turned around to watch him walk away. She placed her hand on her cheek.

" Where could she be?!" Asuka Jr. yelled. He was at his office shouting into his telephone.

" New York City is huge. It could be days before we find her sir." The chief police officer said calmly on the other line.

" We have a whole force at disposal to finding her!"

" Calm down sir. We're doing all we can do. We'll call you as soon as we have any leads." The phone clicked and the dial tone rang out. Asuka Jr. slammed down the phone and angrily sighed.

" I have your coffee sir." Takamiya said. She clumsily handed him a hot mug spilling coffee all over his hand. Asuka Jr. cursed and brought his hand to his mouth. He sucked the hot beverage off and glared angrily at his secretary. " I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

" I'm just pissed off." He explained. " Where in hell could Asuka have went off to?" He said staring out of his office window.

" Maybe she went back to where she came from?" Lina suggested.

" Takamiya, I found her on top of a pile of trash. I doubt she purposely went back to go live in a black plastic bag." He said sarcasm getting the best of him.

" Maybe…maybe she didn't want to burden you anymore." She replied her voice filled with fright.

" She didn't cause any trouble." Asuka Jr. said his mind racing for answers. Takamiya looked at him before ducking out the door and retreating behind her desk. Asuka Jr., filled with frustration, sat down in his chair and picked up the phone. He looked down at the numbers and spotted Mimori's name on speed dial. It had been two days since Asuka Jr. had seen either of the two women. He hesitantly pushed the button. The other line rung and rung, and you guessed it, rung again. It seemed like an eternity before Seira's comforting voice answered the phone.

" Hello?" She answered sweetly.

" Hey…" He said softly.

" Oh, it's you." Seira said in a disappointed tone.

" I know you probably don't ever want to see me again, let alone talk to me, but I have an excuse." Asuka Jr. explained.

" Really?" She asked doubtfully.

" She kissed me." He said.

" So typical male." Seira said while sighing.

" What? You don't believe me? You were right there."

" Oh I saw alright. You both were definitely connected and I don't mean by the hip."

" Could you forgive me?"

" Could I or will I?"

" Either." Asuka Jr. pleaded. The line fell silent.

" Time doesn't heal everything. Even if you called me next year, my heart would still be broken." Seira said hardly above a whisper.

" Is that a yes or a no?"

" What do you think?" She replied angrily. Seira slammed the phone on the wall. She covered her mouth trying to hold in the cry of pain. Tears rolled down her already tender cheeks.

" You're so stupid Asuka." He told himself. He dispiritedly put down the phone and covered his face with his hands. His bangs spread over his fingers their texture rubbing against his skin. The phone rang impatiently. Asuka Jr. sprang to life and grabbed the phone.

" Hello?" He asked eagerly.

" Yo, haven't talked to you in a long time." A familiar voice said on the other end.

" Who is this?"

" Don't you recognize me? This is Sawatari." Sawatari clarified.

" Oh, hi. How are you doing?" Asuka Jr. asked in a disappointed tone. He sunk back into his office chair.

" Man, I made the perfect ad for you. Guess who's selling my product."

" I have no idea." Asuka said dumbly.

" Saint Tail, well not the real one. God knows where she went. But I got someone who looks exactly like her."

" Really? What's her name?" He asked sitting back up in his chair.

" Asuka…uhhh….can't remember her last name. But I swear, this girl looks exactly like Meimi." Sawatari exclaimed. " Hello Asuka Jr.? You there?" The phone lay on his desk. The door slammed to his office, Asuka Jr. on the other side. He quickly ran out of the station and jumped on the subway. A few stops later he got off, and dashed into a towering skyscraper.

" Where can I find Sawatari Minato?" He asked the attendant in an exhausted voice.

" Fifth floor, first room on your right." She said without looking up. Asuka Jr. slapped the marble desk as a gratification and dashed down the hall. He walked on the elevator hastily and jabbed at the button impatiently. He watched the light tick from 2 to 3 to 4 and then finally to 5. He jumped off just as the doors opened. Asuka Jr. threw open the first door on his right to find Meimi in a skimpy Saint Tail outfit. He ran towards her.

" Sorry I didn't call you or anything, Sawatari said-" Meimi apologized. His body muffled her words as he embraced her tightly.

" I was afraid I lost you again." He said quietly. Meimi felt her face burn as she felt his body rub up against her's. She slowly brought her palms around his back and ran her fingers down his spine.

" Asuka Jr., when did you get here?" Sawatari asked walking in through the door. He snapped his cell phone shut as he approached his friend. Asuka Jr. quickly released Meimi and turned to him.

" Just now. It's good to see you Sawatari. Looking good as ever." Asuka Jr. said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

" Can't say the same about you." He scoffed. Silence. " Just kidding." He said patting his friend on the arm. " So, do you know her or something?" Sawatari addressed.

" I guess you can say that." Asuka Jr. said stealing a glance at Meimi. She was covering her front with her arms shyly. " What's up with the outfit? It doesn't seem to fit her."

" It's not suppose to. She's suppose to sell the product by looking attractive."

" You're selling this to women?" Asuka Jr. asked questionably.

" Yes."

" Well I don't think this is directed towards women. More like really…lonely men." Asuka Jr. opinioned.

" Well…you see…" Sawatari said tilting his head at Meimi. Asuka Jr. smiled knowing that he had won. " Go change into the spare." He finally said. Meimi smiled softly at Asuka Jr. before dashing off into the dressing room.

" Doesn't she look like Meimi?" Sawatari said anxiously.

" Yeah…" Asuka Jr. replied in a faraway voice.

" Whatever happened to Meimi anyway?"

" She…uhh…transferred schools." Asuka Jr. stuttered. Sawatari eyed him before looking at the dressing room.

" What's taking so long?" He asked impatiently.

" Be out in a minute." Meimi called out. " Please Lord forgive me for the tricks up my sleeves. One…two…three!" She whispered. An explosion of smoke and confetti blinded her temporarily. Meimi opened her eyes to see herself in her old costume. " It worked!" She clapped. " Coming!" She yelled. Meimi stepped outside to let the boys view her. Asuka Jr.'s jaw dropped. 

" Holy…" He exclaimed.

(They look exactly the same! Meimi why are you lying to me? You have to be! You look too much like the Meimi I know not to be!) His thoughts screamed.

" That's perfect!" Sawatari said happily. " We begin shooting now!" He said scrambling behind his camera. Meimi smiled at Asuka Jr. before walking onto the photo set.

" I'll leave now. Asuka come back to my apartment when I'm done." He said.

" Okay!" Asuka Jr. was about to step through the door when something black and pink caught his eye. He carefully crept over to the dressing room to find two Saint Tail outfits hanging promptly on the stall wall. One was the ultra revealing one while the other was the regular.

" What?" He asked himself. He felt the fabric before looking up at Meimi who paid no attention to anything besides the camera.

(If this is the spare, then what is she wearing? Wait, where did she get that outfit? Could this mean…could this mean that this is Saint Tail? Is this Meimi?)

****

Author's Note: Oh no! Not another cliff hanger! Read and review and have a happy holiday!


	9. A New Mission

****

Author's Note: Yeah updated quickly. My sis help me come up with really good ideas so this fic can continue after this chapter. Yeah!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail. But you can still sew me for the three cents that I have saved up for college.

****

Chapter 9

Meimi walked out of the tall skyscraper whistling. She felt good for completing a day of hard work. To her surprise, she found Asuka Jr. sitting on a bench across the street staring in her general direction. He looked up to meet her azure eyes. She smiled and walked across the street to meet him.

" You didn't have to wait for me." She said even though she was happy he did.

" I know, but we need to talk." Asuka Jr. replied getting up and steering her down the street.

" About what?" Meimi questioned a flutter of nervousness sparking in her stomach.

" I think you know what I'm talking about." He said in all seriousness.

" Asuka, I don't know what you're talking about." She said playing dumb.

(Oh, hell. Maybe this whole thing is one crazy coincident.)

" We need to talk about Saint Tail." He said briefly.

" The thief from your hometown?" Meimi asked trying to keep collected.

" Yes. I think…this may sound stupid…I think you're Meimi Haneoka, Saint Tail. Now maybe you don't remember this, but you look and act, everything about you, is exactly how she was." Asuka Jr. stuttered. He had finally gotten it off his chest and yet he didn't feel satisfied.

" I…" Meimi whispered, stunned.

(What do I do now?) She thought pleading for an answer. Her conscious did not react.

" Yes?" Asuka Jr. persisted. Meimi clenched her eyes shut and sucked in a shallow breath of air.

" Did you love her?" She asked.

" Did I love her, meaning Meimi?"

" Yes." He pondered the question even though he already knew his reply.

" I did. So much that I didn't care that she was the thief I was chasing for so long. All I cared about was that she was Meimi Haneoka and that she was the one I loved." Asuka Jr. said in a determined voice. Meimi felt her shoulders droop as tears came to her eyes. Her breath released all the stress of holding her secret. She ran into his chest and threw her nervously shaking arms around him.

" I wanted to tell you so much. I wanted to just forget about the time that has past and return to how it was, you being Asuka Jr. and me being Meimi. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" Meimi sobbed. Her weight dropped to her knees as she fell towards the asphalt. All the mental stress was finally released. All of her sorrows could finally be gone. Asuka Jr. held her by her arms allowing her to rest on him.

" I knew it all along…" He said stroking her crimson orange hair. Meimi shut her eyes and smiled. She dug her face into his jacket. He smelled of soap.

(How does it feel to be alone and betrayed?) A new voice asked in a low growl.

(What? But I thought I was done. I thought once I found Asuka Jr. and remembered my past that I would stop remembering things. Why are there still more memories? From what?) Her head buzzed.

(You have simply remembered your late childhood early teen years. Have you forgotten why you came to this city? Have you forgotten why you forgot?) Her conscious spoke. (I can't help you with this part of your life, Meimi.) It said before fading.

(Wait! Who said that? Why can't you help me?) Her head swarmed with questions. Meimi opened her eyes and discovered a frown on her lips.

" What's wrong?" Asuka Jr. asked. He had felt something change in the wind, in her spirit.

" Nothing…" She said trying to wipe away the memory. Meimi tried to comfort herself by hugging Asuka Jr. tighter. It helped a little.

" Let's go home." He said taking her hand. Meimi smiled again, wrapping her fingers around his strong hand.

They entered the apartment with high hopes. Meimi put her jacket on the coat rack and walked into the bathroom. Asuka Jr. threw his coat onto the couch as usual and strolled over to the message machine. The red number 'one' flashed slowly on the black background. He pushed the 'play' button and waited for the voice.

" You have one new message." The monotonous female voice rang. " Message one."

" Asuka…it's me…Seira. I just wanted to apologize for overreacting. I'm not admitting to what you did was right because truly it was wrong. I just…I just miss you." Seira's voice said in a sad tone. " Please call me back. I'll be waiting."

Meimi overheard the whole message. She was brushing her teeth vigorously but she seemed to slow down with every word that played on the machine.

(That's right. I still have to confront Seira. And the whole relationship between her and Asuka Jr. can't be forgotten.) She thought and sighed. (I wish it could be though…) Meimi spit into the sink and wiped her mouth with the back of her pajama shirtsleeve. She walked uncertainly into the room waiting for Asuka Jr. to look at her. He was bent over the counter where the phone was. He pushed back his bangs, clutching his forehead lost in thought. Meimi slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She lay her head on his spine and rocked gently. Neither of the two exchanged words. There were none to exchange. Asuka Jr. grasped her hands gently and withdrew them from his waist.

" You understand don't you?" He said turning around. Meimi wore a hurt expression but still nodded. Asuka Jr. unfolded the futon and made the bed.

" I thought since…you know… we could…" Meimi said fidgeting with her pajama sleeve. Asuka Jr. ducked his head.

" I don't know… You and Seira…" He said trying to explain.

" I understand." She said. Asuka looked up at her to see her smiling despite the tears glistening in her eyes.

" When will you tell Seira?" He asked trying to change the subject.

" I don't know…" She whispered. She had a pained expression on her face.

(It must be so overwhelming…) He thought his heart twisting in guilt. He walked behind he and began to kiss her neck softly. Meimi looked to the floor letting her hair fall to the opposite side. Her head tilted away from Asuka Jr. as he continued to kiss her.

" I'm sorry…" She said her tears finally hitting the floor.

" For what?" He asked quietly into her ear.

" For making you pick. For coming back into your life. For ruining it." Asuka enfolded his arms around her collar.

" You did not ruin my life." He assured her. I'm sorry for hurting you if I did."

" You didn't." She walked out of his arms and sat down on the futon. " Goodnight."

" Yeah…goodnight." Asuka Jr. said a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. He shut the wooden door once again separating him from her.

****

Author's Note: Yeah! Romance! Yeah! Love Triangle! Yeah! Reading! Yeah! Reviewing! Yeah!


	10. Old Habits Never Die

****

Author's Note: Just to tell you this chapter is a little sad. Or happy depending on how you look at it. It's also a little shorter. Sorry!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Tail.

****

Chapter 10

Meimi bent over her book sipping on her morning coffee. She had left the house early, so early that Asuka Jr. had not gotten up, and settled herself in the local cozy coffeehouse. She intently glared at the words in the hard covered book but they seemed to fade in her brain. She could remain concentrated on her novel if her mind kept wondering to the predicament between, her, Seira, and Asuka Jr. Meimi gulped down the rest of the coffee and slammed the book shut. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell her herself. She wanted her best friend back even if it meant Seira hating her. She wanted Seira to know that she was back and she would always be there. Meimi quickly departed the shop and stumbled out onto the littered pavement. She hailed a yellow taxi and told the driver her destination. Meimi was on her way.

" Umm…Seira there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Asuka Jr. said through his house phone. Seira, on the other line, was sitting in her office listening contently.

" Yes?" Seira replied.

" It's about Asuka. The one with the stitches." He said anxiously.

" I know who she is." She said in an unhappy snap.

" Well…umm…you see…the thing is…" Asuka Jr. stuttered.

" Miss Mimori, you have a visitor." The secretary ranged over her intercom.

" Send them in. Now what were you saying Asuka Jr.?" Her attention back to the phone. Meimi entered her room slowly and delicately shut the door. Seira gestured her to sit down. Meimi complied and sat down in the rather uncomfortable seat.

" Asuka Jr. can you hold on a second?" Seira asked politely.

" Not really. This is really important." He answered hesitantly.

" I'm sorry, can you wait a minute?" She asked Meimi. Meimi nodded. She had not heard Seira say Asuka Jr.'s name nor did she want to intrude on their conversation.

" As I was saying, Seira…Asuka is Meimi. She told me herself." He finally confessed. Seira was listless for words. She put her hand over the phone and looked up languidly at Meimi. Meimi, not knowing what to do, smiled nervously. Seira gently put the phone down on the receiver and stared at Meimi. Tears glossed over her eyes as she sucked in a painful breath. She rose quickly from her seat and walked calmly over to Meimi. Seira kept closing her eyes to hold back the tears that wanted to penetrate her ducts. She reached the edge of Meimi's chair and looked sadly down at her. Meimi looked around the room not knowing what was going on.

" Meimi…" Seira whispered. Suddenly, Seira grabbed Meimi's head and brought it to her stomach. She hugged Meimi tightly tears spilling down her cheeks. Meimi uncertainly placed her hands on Seira's arms and comforted her. " I knew it was you. I knew it was. And I would have it no other way."

" What do you mean?" Meimi finally said after realizing her friend was crying out of joy.

" You were and still are the one for Asuka Jr. After you left, I felt so bad for him. I ended up comforting him and we fell in love. But I'm sure he was just bouncing back from your relationship." Seira explained easing herself. She had doubted Asuka Jr.'s love until now. She had finally found out the truth. He had been and always will be in love with Meimi. She never stood a chance. Seira released Meimi from her heart felt embrace.

" You stayed together all that time?" Meimi asked in bewilderment.

" Well I fell in love with him then. That's when I knew I couldn't be a nun. Then he finally came around a couple months ago." She explained.

" I see…" Meimi said softly. " By any chance do you remember why I went away?"

" Not that I can recall. It has been a long time Meimi." Seira apologized.

(How does it feel to be alone and betrayed?) The voice from yesterday angrily growled again.

(There's still this matter too.) Meimi thought exasperated. By now, she was used to people talking in her head. She wanted to tell someone, but she feared of being accused of mental instability. Maybe she could tell Asuka Jr. now that all things had calmed down.

" Seira are you okay?" Asuka Jr. burst through her office door. Seira darted her gaze up at him. Her face held a questionable expression. " The phone just went dead." He explained. Asuka Jr. took his worried eyes off of Seira and spotted Meimi. His eyes widened with surprise. " Was she here when…" He trailed. Seira slowly nodded. " Oh, Seira…" He said hugging her tightly. " I'm sorry for doing this to you. I really am. I must have hurt you for so long." He said rubbing her back.

" It's okay. Meimi's here and I'm happy for you two. I always will be." Seira said in a comforting tone. A forced smile crept across her face as she stared anxiously at the ceiling. Tears rimmed her eyes but this time they did not spill but only iced her eyes over with a watery blanket.

" Are you sure you're okay?" Asuka Jr. asked worriedly. He pulled her back so he could look into her tearful eyes. Seira embarrassingly wiped the unshed tears away and nodded.

" I'm sure there's at least one man out there for me." Seira said hopefully. " I could always go back to the convent." He looked at her doubtfully but Seira shook her head insisting that everything was fine. " It's life. Now I'd like to be left alone." Seira said trying to appear happy. Meimi hugged her one last time and followed Asuka Jr. out the door. Making sure the door was shut, Seira sat down on her desk and stared blankly out the window. Tears fell down her face. No noise escaped from her closed mouth. Seira reached into her desk drawer and grabbed a silvery object. She pulled it out revealing a small cross. Seira shut her eyes and prayed.

****

Author's Note: I want to thank all my reviewers in all my stories, but specifically this one. That's because, well, you're reading this story and I'm thanking you for reading this story. So thankies!!


	11. Shattered Glass

****

Author's Note: I must be losing my touch because my chapters seem to keep getting shorter and shorter. Sorry for the wait and sorry for the length. I just hope you enjoy yourselves.

****

Chapter 11

The next few weeks were dedicated to the reunion of Meimi and Asuka Jr.'s hearts. They caught up with each other's lives though Meimi did not tell him about the voices. She told him about Saint Tail and everything that she could remember from being a teenager. The mystery of her early adulthood hardly grazed her mind when she was with him. Meimi only pondered about her life when she stayed awake, lying next to him, for the countless nights straining to find out what had happened.

" I need help Asuka Jr." Meimi said desperately one morning at the kitchen table. Asuka, who had been sipping his black coffee sparsely, put down his mug and cocked his head with a questionable look.

" With what?" He asked.

" My past. I don't why I left you and such a wonderful life." She said sadly grasping his hand from across the table. " Do you remember anything. Anything at all?" Asuka Jr. squeezed her hand and opened his brain to the past.

" I just remember you leaving one day. You said something about visiting someone in New York City and you never came back. Saint Tail left too. That's when I realized it was you." He said and smiled.

" Do you recall a name?" Meimi asked him seriously. Asuka Jr. thought but slowly shook his head.

(How does it feel to be alone and betrayed?) The voice rang again. The voice had echoed through her head countless times since her inner self had faded. She struggled to recognize the man's angry voice but she failed to do so. Meimi sighed and took her hand from Asuka Jr.

" I'm going for a walk. You should get to work." She said. Meimi pecked his cheek before walking to the door. " See you later." She said and did a little wave before softly shutting the door. After walking down the stairs and onto the graffiti-stained cement, Meimi sucked in a breath of cool air. " How does it feel to be alone and betrayed?" She whispered.

(Cold, empty, and abandoned.) Her mind responded. Meimi stopped and looked down a familiar alleyway. " This is where Asuka Jr. said he found me." She said to herself. She slowly walked into the darkened, but still seeable, alley. Meimi looked on the ground to find shattered beer bottles. She stepped over the glittering green glass and stared in until her eyes met a dead end. " What is so significant about this little alleyway?" She wondered out loud. Meimi stared up to the blue sky, her eyes catching a black rusty fire escape. Without thinking, she headed for the ladder and began to climb the unsafe metal ladder. She reached the first landing and was greeted with a broken window. Meimi peered inside curiously before carefully ducking in.

The room was bare. The beige rug was torn in the corners of the room. The wallpaper peeled at the ceiling and at the rug.

(I know this place.) Meimi thought in awe. How could she know of such a rundown place? Did she used to live here? (I've never been here before but this place feels so familiar). Her fingers delicately traced the pattern on the wallpaper before she moved to the next room. (This is the bedroom.) She thought amazed that she even knew this place. She knelt down in the middle of the room and brushed her fingers against the worn carpet. They stopped on a face down picture frame. Meimi carefully picked it up and flipped it over. The glass had cracked over a girl's face that was unrecognizable because of it. She took the picture from the frame and gasped.

A young girl with long orange hair beamed as she hugged the arm of a much taller and much older man who was flashing his stunning white teeth. The girl had a beautiful white wedding gown on that elegantly covered her torso and wrapped courtly around her waist. From her waist, the gown poofed out until it was cut off by the ground.

" Oh my god…" She whispered through her hand that had been thrown to her mouth with surprise. She flipped the photo over and read the small description. " Toko and Meimi on their wedding night…" She whispered. She felt faint as she stood on her feet and exited the room.

(How does it feel to be alone and betrayed?) The voice echoed again.

" Toko…" Meimi said softly. She put the picture gently in her purse before climbing out the window. As she climbed down the ladder, her palm felt a rough spot on the rustic metal. She looked and found a smear of old blood. Meimi felt her stomach churn as she looked away. Half of the way down, she tripped sending her plummeting to the cement. Meimi landed hardly on the heap of trash that had not moved since the day she was found there. Being only a little bruised, Meimi stood up and rubbed her head. She gently caressed the scar that had been a wound shortly before. She looked up at the dried blood and connected the two.

(I fell, hit my head, and landed here.) She thought. Her brain burst with images of an enraged man chasing her down the fire escape. She remembered falling and looking up at the man that had pushed her. She remembered the pain when she hit her head and then everything went black.

" This is where I used to live…with Toko." She said overwhelmed.

****

Author's Note: If you're a Final Fantasy 7, fan please read Fantasy Project X by BirthofMana because he's a newbie. He only has 4 reviews and he's getting discouraged. Don't be afraid to help him out, he likes constructive criticism. But don't tell him I sent you! See you all next chapter and thanks for reading!


	12. Secrets Across the Ocean

Author's Note: My computer crashed so I'm using my mom's lap top. I don't like typing on it cause it has a flat keyboard. Not a good excuse eh? Sorry for the delay.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I can't say that I won't ever own Saint Tail because there is always the chance that I will buy it off the author one day. Till that moment that might never happen I don't own Saint Tail.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Meimi's heart ached with every unsure beat of blood. She sat dazed looking out the window of an unfamiliar bus that she had boarded right outside the alleyway. A strong stench of body odor floated from the back of the bus. Meimi turned slightly, so as not to be rude, to see a homeless man lying across the back seats. He was caked with grease and street filth that it almost looked like he had rose from a coal mine. Meimi frowned when she realized she looked like that not too long ago. She shoved her hand in her pocket before standing up and walking over to the man. She withdrew her slender hand that was grasping what little change she had. Meimi gently placed the change in his limp hand. She pushed his rutty fingers across the money, curling the hand into a protective fist.  
"Bless you child..." He mumbled in a weak voice. Meimi smiled but felt tears tugging in the corner of her eyes. She quickly sat down in her first seat and remembered why she was on this disgusting bus.  
(My mother and father should know. They were always there to protect me. They should know Toko.) She thought confidently.  
(How does it feel to be alone and betrayed?) Toko's angry voice shot through her mind.  
"Shut up!" She snapped loudly. A few people from the front turned to see the woman who had interrupted their peaceful ride. All she had to do was think of him just to hear that stupid question. Meimi blushed before looking out the window. The tall skyscrapers were receding as the wide stretch of airport came in to view.  
(Japan is such a long way away.) She thought and sighed. (But at least it will have some answers.) The bus slowed to stop and Meimi rose from her plastic seat. She gripped the sticky metal bar that eased her off the bus. The wind whipped at her loose hair as it rose to life suddenly. She batted at it frustrated, before walking through the automated glass sliding doors. Since she had no luggage, Meimi walked right to her gate. There, she bought her ticket with her modeling money. She sat down neatly next to a businessman who was arguing over his cell phone. She watched him curtly for a while before he slammed the phone shut.  
"What?" He asked rudely.  
"Oh! Umm...I was wondering if I could use your phone really quick." She said shyly. The man looked down at his cell phone dumbly before handing it to her silently. "Thank you." She thanked him sweetly before flipping the phone open. The blue light filled the transparent keys as she dialed the familiar number. It rang monotonously before the answer machine picked up. "This is Daiki Asuka. I'm not here right now so leave a message and I might get back to you. Depends on who's calling." The faded recording stated smugly. Meimi smiled when she heard it. The beep told her to start.  
"Asuka Jr., this is Meimi. I'm going to Japan to visit my parents. Maybe I can find some stuff out about Toko. I'll be back in a few days. I love you." She said and shut the phone. Meimi gently handed it to the man and smiled. "Thank you again."  
"So you're going to Japan? That must be fun." He said gratefully taking his phone back.  
"Actually, its quite nerve racking. I haven't seen my parents in so long. Plus, I have a lot of things to deal with." She said softly. She didn't like sharing her story with this person she just met.  
"Really? Why don't you tell me? I am a psychiatrist." He offered kindly.  
(The last thing I want to do is talk to this man about my past.) Meimi thought, thoroughly annoyed with the idea.  
"Sure. That would be a big help." She said lying through her smile.  
"Now boarding flight to Seika City." The woman spoke through the microphone in a carefree tone.  
"That's my flight." Meimi said apologetically but still relieved.  
"What a coincidence, that's where I'm going." He said grabbing his carry-on bag. They walked through the gate side by side, a reluctant smile across her face. Again coincidentally, they sat side by side.  
"Should we get started?" The man asked whipping out a pencil and a pad of paper.  
"What's that for?" She asked suspiciously.  
"This? Oh...it's just for...umm...notes. Completely confidential." He assured her.  
"Well, a couple weeks ago, this man named Asuka Jr. found me on a trash pile in an alleyway near his house." She started completely missing the man's pathetic attempt for an excuse.  
"Asuka Jr.? Is he of any relation?" He asked while jotting down what she had said.  
"I knew him from my childhood, early teenage years to be specific. He's a detective in New York City."  
"Did you or do you feel any attraction to him?"  
"What does that have anything to do with it?" She asked defensively.  
"I'm sorry. But it's just my job to ask questions." He said jotting down a few more notes. The glasses, that were perched at the tip of his thin nose, were pushed up to the bridge of his thin nose by his thin fingers. His dark hair angled his middle-aged face which held his weary eyes that scanned over her.  
"What are you writing?" Meimi asked cautiously.  
"Notes." He answered shortly.  
"About?" She pushed.  
"You and your life." He said looking up from the pad. He had a clear look of agitation. She shared the look as she dared to lock eyes with him.  
"What could you have possibly learned about me? I've spoken three sentences."  
"Well, I know that you do have a thing with this Asuka Jr. I also know that you do not trust people because of something that happened to you recently. I know this because you take on a sweet manner that fools most people. But I know you just want to go back to your old self. One who can trust and just see the best in everyone." He said finishing his winded analysis. Meimi stared at him, her jaw dropped with amusement and amazement.  
"You're good." She said ending her gawking stare.  
"Well I ought to be good. It's my job." He said perching his glasses higher on his nose again. "Let's continue, shall we?" Meimi nodded enthusiastically. She then poured her story to him. "So this Toko was your husband?" He asked seriously. Meimi nodded sadly. She felt better haven gotten everything off her chest. She even told him about the voices. He was a psychiatrist after all. This fact was quickly disregarded as Meimi continued with her story. "I believe that seeing your parents is the best thing to do right now. They should be of some help." And with that, he gave a quick nod and shut his notepad.  
"Thank you so much." She said taking his hand and shaking it a little. "How much do I owe you?"  
"It was nothing my dear." He said kissing her palm politely. She gave a small smile, her cheeks flushed with blood.  
"Now landing in Seika City. I hope you had an enjoyable ride. Please stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop." The stewardess said monotonously over the speaker. She seemed bored with her same-thing- every-day job. The plane stopped minutes later. Meimi rose from her isle seat.  
"Thank you again. I'll see you later okay?" She said with kindness. She started to move down the isle.  
"Wait. When is your return flight? I would like to hear how it went with your parents." The man asked hopefully.  
"In three days. Same time." She answered.  
(That man is so kind.) She thought while stepping off the plane.  
The man watched Meimi exit the plane before holding his cell phone to his ear.  
"Hello? Toko? She just got off the plane." He whispered smartly into the phone. A conniving grin spread across his face before he too exited the plane.  
  
Author's Note: Now who's this? Just to tell you, he doesn't exist in the series. I made him up. Teehee I'm having fun with this. 


	13. Explanations

**Chapter 13**  
  
**Author's Note:** Uh, yeah. Sorry so much. It's been like 3-4 months and I know that that is too long. School is out so I will update a lot more. I don't really have an excuse except for my so-called writer's block. But I think it's more than that. I think it's more me being lazy than anything.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't care if you don't want to hear it, but I don't own Saint Tail.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Meimi exclaimed dropping her bag and throwing her arms around her two loving parents. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Oh, Meimi. We missed you too." Her mother, Eimi, said lovingly. She embraced her daughter tightly before releasing her.  
  
"It really has been too long." Her father, Genichiro, hugged her though not as tightly as Eimi did. "Asuka Jr. called us so we know what a struggle you've been through." He added.  
  
"We are so happy that you are safe." Her mother stated. She cupped Meimi's cheeks delicately with her palms.  
  
"Why don't we go inside?" Meimi suggested. The two nodded with agreement and headed inside the humble home. Her father quickly picked up her bag and followed the two ladies in.  
  
The room was pleasantly decorated. It was very welcoming; very homey. Meimi smiled and sat down on the same couch she used to sit on when she was a kid. Nothing had changed and she was happy about it. She wouldn't have it any other way. Even her parents were still the kind, gentle people who supported her in her childhood. The only differences were the wrinkles forming around their eyes and the grey hairs hatching in their hair. Her mother always told her that wrinkles were a good thing. They formed from always smiling. This saying proved that Meimi's immediate family was happy.  
  
"So, Meimi, what have you been up to? Why the sudden visit?" Her father asked sitting in his favorite plushy armchair. Meimi was caught somewhat off guard. She assumed since Asuka Jr. called that he also told them why she was here. But all in the same, it was better if she told them directly.  
  
"I came because I love you." She said happily. "But also because I wanted to find out more about Toko." She furthered. Meimi turned suddenly turned gravely serious. Toko was a matter she did not know how to express. Asuka Jr. had taken on a disliking, but Meimi believed in the best in people. She played her poker face when addressing the situation.  
  
Eimi nervously exchanged a glance with her husband. She nodded at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You're mother blames me for the whole thing." He said and laughed tensely. "Toko was a young co-worker of mine. He wasn't actually a magician, but sort of like my agent. He helped me find places to perform."  
  
"So why was I engaged to him?" Meimi asked bluntly.  
  
"Well...my job wasn't supporting the family very well. Your mother offered to take her job up again, but y'know...that wouldn't work. Toko promised to help out. I wanted the best for everyone." He explained. "I didn't think Toko would..."  
  
"Its okay, Dad. I don't blame you." She said and smiled sincerely. "Do you mind if I look around upstairs?" Meimi asked pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"Go ahead, honey." Eimi said waving her hand like it was saying it was okay.  
  
"Thanks." Meimi said and leaped from her seat. She took the stairs by two. When only the thumping off her feet from above could be heard, both of the parents sighed painfully.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Eimi murmured burying her face in her hands. Genichiro got up and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it consolingly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Eimi. You were right." He whispered. He ducked his head.  
  
"I'm just glad that she's with the one she loves now." Eimi said through her hands. "How could someone so beautiful go through something like this?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't see how Toko could do such a horrendous thing to such an innocent girl." He said holding his hand to his eyes. "She could have died." Genichiro was growing older by the day and every day it seemed harder for him to act manly. It seemed less embarrassing for an aged man to cry than a young man.  
  
"Meimi's strong. She'll figure it out." Eimi said confidently. She lifted her face from her hands and smiled a tearful smile. She grasped the hand that was on her shoulder and brushed it against her tear-stained cheek. "Thank you Genichiro for caring."  
  
Meimi opened the door to her room slowly. She gasped when she noticed everything was still there. All her stuffed animals, pictures, books, and other things that she now realized she missed. She ran her fingers across the bookshelf remembering passages from each book she touched.  
  
"Both marriage and death ought to be welcome: The one promises happiness, doubtless th-" Meimi started.  
  
"The other assures it." A voice from behind her finished. Meimi whipped around to see a tall man sitting on her bed. He had long jet black hair neatly held back in a low ponytail. "Mark Twain." He stated and rose. He clapped his hands a few times upon approaching her. "Very good Meimi. You aren't the stupid housewife I took you for."  
  
"Toko!" Meimi gasped. He nodded and released a cocky grin. "What do you want?!" She asked harshly. All the anger and frustration she had been experiencing was being released by the sight of the man who was causing it all.  
  
"Why, just to see your smiling face, darling." He said holding out his hand to touch her cheek. She backed away, but was stopped by the bookcase.  
  
"I will scream. My parents will call the police." She threatened.  
  
"You scream and I'll make sure you'll never open your mouth again." He snapped. Meimi stared at him, frightened.  
  
(Maybe Saint Tail can handle this.) She thought furiously.  
  
"1, 2,-" Meimi started. A sharp pain shot through her starting from her neck. She felt herself collapse shortly after.  
  
"Thanks buddy." She heard Toko say.  
  
"No problem." Another man returned. "What do we do with her?"  
  
"Take her with us." Toko said. He bent down and picked Meimi from the ground. "Write a note or something." He told his henchman. Meimi lost consciousness after hearing his sentence. Toko left through the window he entered through. He gently climbed down the terrace and made a break for the driveway. Meimi, the whole time, hung limply over his shoulder. They waited in his car for the henchman to get back. He did and they left quietly.  
  
(What does he want? Why is he doing this to me?) Meimi thought when she slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked around the black limo. Toko sat across from her next to two men with earpieces and sunglasses. Both were shaved bald and grimaced at her. Meimi felt the anger pumping in her veins. She went to slap Toko only to realize that her hands were tied behind her back.  
  
"What do you want?!" She desperately asked.  
  
"A promise." Toko said shortly. His fingers were knitted together and hung between his legs.  
  
"About what?" She asked. Her head pounded with every beat of her heart.  
  
"That you won't tell the detective about my appearance or our rendezvous. Also, I want a promise that you won't sue me." He stated.  
  
"Why would I sue you?" Meimi asked. She then, feeling idiotic, remembered that this was the man that chased her off the fire escape. Toko, noticing that she already answered her own question, chose not to answer. "Can I ask you why you did it?"  
  
"Why I chased you?" He asked. Meimi nodded. "Well, first off I was drunk. Usually, I am a much more sensible person sober. I found out your lust for Mr. Detective and got jealous. The alcohol just pushed me to a more violent action." Toko explained. He stared blankly at her before whispering something to his guard. The guard nodded and leaned towards Meimi. Meimi cowered against the leather seat, but found no security from the large man. He reached behind her and released her hands. She stared at Toko, confused. "Like I said, I usually am a sensible man."  
  
"Then why go to the extent of kidnapping me?" She asked, still confused.  
  
"As you know, I am a very respectable businessman. If you sued me, my reputation in the entertainment world would be ruined. My connections with the mafia would also probably be dug up. And that wouldn't be good. If worse came to worse, I would be sent to jail. Now, a fragile man like me would not survive a day in jail." He sighed. "Content?"  
  
"Well, it explains everything." Meimi replied. She didn't know if she could hate this man. He didn't seem very mean or threatening. In fact, he seemed like someone she could get along with. But she knew her friendship maybe even love for him was gone. And it would never come back.  
  
"Do you promise?" He asked.  
  
"I promise." She answered sincerely.  
  
"I can take your word, but I have these two to insure that you don't tell a soul." He said pointing to the two huge men next to him. Meimi felt a shiver go up her spine when the magnitude of the threat hit her. The limo slowed down and approached the airport. "You're free to go." He said sullenly. Meimi could tell there was something on his mind. She looked at him momentarily before leaving. She got out on the gravel and was about to shut the door before he stopped her. "I really did love you." He mumbled. One of the bald guys grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut. The limo sped off leaving Meimi frozen in the dust.  
  
**Author's Note:** So do you still hate me? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Love to everyone who' stuck with me. 


	14. Ever After

**Chapter 14**  
  
**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. It did take a long time to update, but not as long as usual. Alas, this story is winding down, but for all you Saint Tail fans, I have concocted another brilliant idea that will begin to unravel when my other fics calm down a bit.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saint Tail, but if I did... goes off into dreamland  
  
Meimi watched the limousine pull out of sight. After the night engulfed it, she blankly stared at the sky. What had just happened was so overwhelming, so terrifying, and so liberating. It seemed like now the curse that connected her with Toko, her mistaken marriage, was far from sight. Toko would only be watching from afar. She could enjoy her life with the person she always wanted to be with, Asuka Jr.  
  
She brought her hands gently to her eyes to wipe away the tears that almost appeared. Meimi felt so free, finally. All she had to worry about now was her terrorizing husband breathing down her neck. That really was nothing to worry about since she wouldn't ever bring her story to officials and especially not to Asuka Jr. She had already put him through so much. Meimi was sure that Toko would leave the two of them alone after awhile.  
  
Meimi entered the airport and walked towards the ticket counter. There, she was approached by a man dressed in a black suit with dark glasses. She stopped and stared at him dumbly.  
  
"From Toko." He said under his breath. He slipped it to her and turned to walk away.  
  
"Thank you." She called, not at all discreet. She opened it up and gasped. "First class?! I can't accept this." She went to follow the man, but he had already disappeared. She shrugged and made her way to the gate. There she saw two men dressed in black sitting in the waiting seats. They looked up at her casually and returned to their business magazines. Meimi shuttered before sitting down next to one of them. "With Toko?" She asked quietly and indirectly. The closest one nodded his head slightly. She sighed. Maybe Toko would be a hassle after all. She now recalled him having the habit of being flashy with everything. She once came home to an apartment full of roses and candles. Meimi smiled at the first positive memory she recalled. She assumed there were many more and in time they would pleasantly come back to her.  
  
The three boarded the airplane in a single line; one man in black in front of her and one behind her. She gritted her teeth to hide her nerves. Meimi glanced down at her ticket and then located at her seat. To her horror, the whole first class was already filled with identical looking men in black suits with sunglasses. She let her mouth hang open as she seated herself next to her boarding buddies. Only one guard looked different. He had bright blonde hair and was much shorter and thinner than the rest.  
  
"Don't you think this is going just a bit too far? I mean, how many guys does it take to watch me? Probably one or two at the most. I wasn't happy with the idea to begin with, but this makes me sick." She told the man next to her. She couldn't tell whether he was looking at her behind those dark glasses.  
  
"We're only doing this for the Boss' protection." He explained.  
  
"From lil' ole me?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Ma'am, these are our orders. Please don't interfere with them." He shortly said ending the conversation. Meimi pouted and threw herself against her chair. This was aggravating. The plane lifted from the ground. Meimi fell into a dreamless sleep from being bored. She woke up to notice that the flight was almost over. She frowned when she realized that the men were still there.  
  
(No one treated Saint Tail like this. Where did the respect go? Hey! Wait a minute...) she thought deviously. A conniving grin spread to her ears.  
  
"I have to go to the little girl's room." She said sweetly. The man on the end promptly got up and let her by. When her back was to him, Meimi gagged. She couldn't stand being sweet to these scumbags. Meimi entered the small, cramped bathroom and locked it quickly behind her. "Hehehe...1, 2, 3!" She shouted. A burst of confetti later the thief, Saint Tail, was now boarding. Meimi giggled to herself and twirled. She missed the way the pink skirt whirled around her body. After her mini fashion show, she quietly opened the door. Luckily, there was a hand-held microphone, that was connected all the speakers on the plane, implanted on the wall next to the bathroom. She grabbed it hoping no one had noticed her. There was a curtain that separated the bathroom area from the seating area. She hid behind it and switched on the microphone.  
  
"Welcome all to the Saint Tail Magic Show...on an airplane. This is a once in a lifetime deal so don't miss out. Now presenting the main entertainer, hired by 'the Boss' himself, Saint Tail!" Meimi announced dramatically. "1, 2, 3!" She shouted and snapped. The lights flickered out. An arousal of chaos rose from behind the curtain. Meimi flipped it out of her way to notice all of the guards trying to rush the isle at once.  
  
"Who let her on the flight?!" One of them exclaimed. "Where's the girl?! Find them both! That rotten Saint Tail probably has taken Meimi hostage." The blonde-haired guard ordered. He seemed like the head of the pack. His voice was familiar to Meimi. Concealed by the darkness, Meimi hopped from the top of each seat to the leader. The leader blindly looked around for either of the two. "Damn!" He swore. He tore off his glasses. Meimi gasped.  
  
(L-Lina?! What is she doing here?!) Meimi thought stunned. She was so astounded that she fell into the seat behind her. She landed awkwardly, her waist stuck between the back of seat and the seat behind it. Her legs were straight up in the air.  
  
"Asuka Jr. I need back up!" She yelled. She pulled out a gun and wildly aimed it at every guard. At her request, Asuka Jr. and two guards appeared from the cockpit and the men's bathroom.  
  
"Freeze! You're under arrest!" He exclaimed flooding the guards with the light of his flashlight. They all froze as the rest of the policemen infiltrated the guard. "Put down your guns!" He ordered. There was a clatter of guns dropping to the ground. After the safety of everyone was insured, Asuka Jr. pushed the guards up against the far wall. He picked up their guns and handed them to his policemen. "Someone get the lights." He said breathing a looser.  
  
Meimi propped herself up and changed back out her thief clothes. Before doing that, she snapped her fingers to return the lights.  
  
"Meimi? Are you here?" Asuka Jr. asked after the unexplainable return of the lights.  
  
"I'm here." She said weakly. Asuka Jr. quickly rushed over to her and embraced her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and released him. "How did you know I was here?" She asked lowering her voice to whisper. Asuka Jr. laughed gently before answering.  
  
"C'mon Meimi, I wouldn't leave you unwatched for a second. I had my men watching you the whole time after I found you on the streets." He said and laughed again. Meimi blinked, bewildered. Asuka Jr. had just pulled off what Toko had attempted to do. He had his men watching her for the longest time and she didn't know. This proved that he was more mischievous than Toko.  
  
"That's sorta creepy." She admitted.  
  
"Not as creepy as your ex-husband." Asuka Jr. retaliated.  
  
"True." Meimi laughed.  
  
"Would you two cut the sweet talk and give me a hand? I still have to find Saint Tail. She couldn't have gotten off the plane. We have her this time Asuka Jr.!" Lina exclaimed. She clenched her fist in determination. Asuka Jr. winked at Meimi who giggled silently. It looked like things were about wrapped up.  
  
Asuka Jr. and Lina took another flight back to Japan to find Toko and arrest him and the rest of his men. The Seika City Police helped back-up their old friends. Meimi waited eagerly back in New York with Seira for the return of their detective.  
  
After the whole fiasco was said and done with, after Toko and his gang were in jail, and after Meimi filed a divorce suit against the 'sensible' crazed husband, Asuka Jr. proposed to her. They got married in Central Park. People like Sawatari, Seira, Lina, and their parents were invited. People like Toko and his gang were not.  
  
Seira found her 'fish in the sea'. Two years later Sawatari and her eloped to Las Vegas where they got married at the Little White Chapel. Seira always did have a knack for adventure. Lina became the head of the NYPD after Asuka Jr. and Meimi ran away to the country. She worked happily as she bossed around an entire police force.  
  
Asuka Jr. became the mayor of a small town in the middle of no where. Meimi worked beside him as his campaign manager. They lived happily ever after in that small town where no one had ever heard of the infamous Saint Tail. That's why it was a total surprise when the thief started to appear at night. No one could stop her not even her husband. He was the one who found the 'lost lambs' after all.  
  
**Author's Note:** Okay, so the story is not only wrapping up, it is completely over. Yes folks, that is it. I wanted to have another chapter after this totally dedicated to Seira and Sawatari but I don't think I could have dragged on the three sentences I just wrote above and turn it into an extra chapter. I know the ending was extremely corny but I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to thank you all for reading and especially for reviewing. When I started this fic, I thought, 'this fic is going to get me 100 reviews.' But now I see it isn't about the reviews, it's about the readers enjoying the story. Thank you everyone. **And I hopefully will see you in my third Saint Tail fic coming soon. After I post this chapter, I will write a summary about it in my user info page. Check it out if you're interested.**


End file.
